deviate_delightfandomcom-20200214-history
Verrity
History The dwarf currently known as Verrity was born sometime after the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer clans banded together to fight against the Ironforge clans invasion. He was born in the hinterlands to the Wildhammer clan, though he felt no true alliance to any clan as he was neglected and never truly taught the ways of his people. He doesn’t know where nor when exactly he was born and frankly doesn’t care to know. He was a bastard son to a drunkard mother who was seldom home to care for her bastard son known as “Boy”. “Boy” was his first name but was not the last, he changed his name throughout the years to describe who he was because he was never truly given a real name. Verrity does not remember much of his childhood and what he does remember he keeps locked away deep in the back of his mind. As a young lad, he journeyed from the Hinterlands to Ironforge hoping to cast away his past and start anew. Unfortunately, for a time, he fell into his drunkard mother’s habits and quickly became known to those around him as Ironfist. He spent many a year in a drunken stupor and earning his new name. He had a bad temper that would quickly turn to blows. He often found himself either incarcerated or left in the gutters after the brawls he would get into. Ironfist the drunk was mad at the world and the life that his mother had "forced" him into, and was eager to let that anger and hatred show even to those undeserving of it. After many years of indulgence and drunkenness, Ironfist found it hard to steal or beg his way to another mug of ale, as everyone around him had learnt to stay away. He was forced to soberness by lack of coin and finding that he disdained the company of Dwarves without some ale to soften his wit, he set out to leave behind the Dwarves and find a new place to call "home" or at least a new place to find some ale. In his journeys, he finally found a settlement of humans where he could once again beg and steal for coin and that had an Inn where he could get drunk cheaply, so he decided to stay and terrorize yet another place with his terrible habits. It wasn’t long after he arrived when word came up from the south from Stormwind of the orc invasion. It was at this time that Ironfist decided to finally stop drowning his sorrows in mug after mug and joined in on the defense with the humans. The humans having been pushed back out of their homeland and Ironfist finding himself in Lordaeron near where he was whelped, he spent the next couple of years learning about his homeland and his home clan and searching for a way to find peace with his past and forget the horrors witnessed in the war. When the second Great War began Ironfist shoved those horrors to the back of his mind and gladly joined in, yearning to help destroy those who had killed so many of his comrades. When Stormwind was recaptured Ironfist helped in the rebuilding of the great city and found that he had a talent for stonework, and so a new passion was born. In hopes to banish away his nightmares and the remembered horrors of the wars, Ironfist built himself a small stone cottage outside of Stormwind, so that he could be alone and away from those that would stir up those memories. He earned coin as a mason and vowed to stay away from the ale. Masonry and quiet life, however, was not what the world intended for Ironfist. It was during his time in his stone cottage when Ironfist found his faith and passion for the light. It was a cool, peaceful night, like many others that Ironfist had enjoyed as of late. He was enjoying a pipe and the warmth of his hearth in his comfortable chair when he heard a feeble voice croak "Help me" and heard a light tapping at his door. Ironfist begrudgingly stood from his warm chair and wearily opened the door to find a bloodied old man unconscious and lying at his threshold. Ironfist, having found kindness in his heart throughout the years, brought the bloodied man inside and aided him in his recovery. Having learned field medicine in his time in the wars Ironfist was able to help the man quickly recover from his wounds. The old man was a priest returning to Stormwind from a long and tiresome journey of proselyting when he had been set upon by highwaymen near Ironfist's cottage. The old man, in thanks for Ironfist's kindness, taught him of the light and all that it had to offer. Ironfist had finally found what he was searching for all these many years, peace. He never did learn the old man's name but they had become great friends during the time he was there. Ironfist, discovering the joy and peace that comes from the light, became a priest to the light and changed his name to Verrity so that all who met him would be sure of his devotion and love to the light and to other living beings. Verrity often thinks of the old man and would one day like to find him again and somehow repay him for the light he brought into Verrity's life. Verrity was also eager to beg sorry for all the wrongdoings and atrocities he had committed in his young manhood, he yearned to preach his newfound faith and bring others to the light. And so he set out on a journey, to find all those whom he had wronged so he could beg forgiveness of them. Characteristics Verrity is rough on the outside and kind on the inside. He is worn and scarred from his many years at war, on the streets and traveling the countryside. When meeting him for the first time you may think he is a gruff old dwarf but once you sit and have a conversation with him you will find that he truly cares about you no matter who you are or where you're from, and you will see the deep unconditional kindness that radiates from his eyes. He's experienced it all. He's gained many skills from traveling and being at war and now is learning new skills on his journey to becoming a powerful priest. He is quite single-minded though, and when he has his mind set on something he will continue in his endeavor until it is finished, that can be a blessing and a curse. He suffers from nightmares and even though he is kind and welcome to all prefers to suffer his own pains in silence on his own. He finds it hard to open himself up to others even as others find it easy to open up to him. Because of this, he has never known a female and has no desire to. He no longer fights except in the protection of others. He will still enjoy an occasional mug of ale but has learned self-restraint and enjoys keeping his mind alert. He's an average-sized dwarf about 4'8", he's quite stocky and muscled. He's not fast on his feet but has great endurance and can travel non stop for days. He's not the most skilled priest but is quickly learning the skills that he needs to one truly become a master.